


Day One: Firsts

by Eriakit



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: (s), First Time, Fluff, Liontrust Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Ever since he’d come to Stormwind, Khadgar’s life had been a series of firsts.





	Day One: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> LT Week is a lot of fun and I think this might be the most I've written in this short a time in a long, long while. Gods, I love this ship.
> 
> Though, really, the best part is I don't really have to think up Light-forsaken TITLES.

 

Ever since he’d come to Stormwind, Khadgar’s life had been a series of firsts. Some fun, some unpleasant, some thrilling, some terrifying, some awe inspiring. His first real battle. The first time he’d met an orc. The first time he’d spoken in the presence of royalty. The first time he’d ridden a gryphon. The first time he’d touched a dead body. The first time he’d gone further south than Elwynn Forest. The first time he’d seen so many books in one place. The first time he’d broken into - well, the first time he’d broken into a  _ military  _ building. The list went on.

And after things had settled down, after the first time he’d watched people he cared about die, after his first royal funeral, there were other firsts. His first date, which he hadn’t realized  _ was _ a date until Lothar started laughing midway through a debate about the appeal of murlocs and banged his head into the table a few times. When Khadgar had asked him  _ why  _ he was attempting to brain himself next to their dinner, Lothar had responded with “I just never thought I'd talk about  _ murlocs _ on a first date, is all.”

Lothar got another laugh over Khadgar’s pleased surprise - and, admittedly, that was the first time he’d shrieked like a little girl in the middle of a crowded inn - and  _ Lothar _ was  _ Anduin  _ before long. Khadgar hadn’t  _ personally _ noticed the first time he called Anduin by his given name, but Anduin had. He’d also taken great glee in teasing Khadgar about it - considering it had apparently taken it being the first time he had another man’s hand down his pants for him to do it.

(His first kiss had been long, long ago, but his first kiss while dealing with Anduin’s bushy annoyance of a beard had definitely been… interesting.)

His firsts with various bedroom activities had been mixed with firsts in managing military campaigns. Perhaps most memorably, his first time sleeping nude with someone had been rapidly followed by his first time being woken by a guard to be told there was an emergency war council being called, and his first walk of shame - not that he felt much of that, he was more annoyed than anything, and maybe a bit smug. Then it was his first solid two days of planning the positioning of troops without rest, his first time forcing Anduin to sleep, which soon became almost routine, and his first introduction to the tunnels and hidden paths out of the city that the royal family were to use in the event they had to flee the city.

The first time he had to  _ use _ those paths and tunnels was a seemingly unending night of pain, worry, terror, anger, loss, exhaustion, and determination. His first time sailing was uncomfortable in the extreme, and only made even the slightest bit better by Anduin’s presence - and that he was just as seasick as Khadgar himself was. Taria and the children loved it, though, which lead to his first child-given heart attack when Varian and Adariall decided to try and climb the rigging. That was the first time he’d ever cast Slow Fall on anyone other than himself, as well as the first time he’d ever managed to cast without verbal invocation.

His first time visiting the royal wing of Lordaeron's keep was disastrous. No one wanted them there, no one wanted to help them, and yet a great number of people would claim to be willing to send whatever aid was required - only to withdraw their offer until they could  _ confer with their council _ or any other of a hundred excuses. His first noble duel went swimmingly, with Khadgar as the clear victor even without the use of magic. Apparently, no one had thought he actually knew how to  _ use _ a staff.

His first time having sex in a public place was about an hour after that, when Anduin couldn't keep his hands off of him anymore and shoved him into the nearest cupboard. He had to apologize to a maid, after, and apparently that had been a mutual first - he’d never been caught with his legs around a lover’s waist before, and she’d never had the misfortune to open a cupboard door to a man’s naked arse. Then it was his first time ever  _ refusing  _ Anduin anything related to sex, let alone refusing more sex at all, because Anduin found the whole thing hilarious and had to be punished somehow.

Really, the denial hurt them both, but Anduin had to sleep on the ridiculous little half-couch. His lesson was learned.

But all the other firsts, good and bad, were nothing compared to the turmoil of his first sight of the fallen Stormwind, when they finally made it back. The combination of loss, and joy, and hope, and horror, and victory, and a million other things so jumbled he couldn't even name them was earthshaking.

Turning to Anduin, he saw the same confused mess in his eyes. Anduin’s hands were clenched so tightly into fists his arms were shaking, and Khadgar could feel the strange tensions around them growing the longer they were all quiet. Varian and Adariall were holding hands like they were clinging to lifelines, Taria crying silently as she held them close to her side. He took a breath and dared to reach out, wrapping his hand around Anduin’s hand.

“We’re back home, Anduin. We’ll rebuild it, even stronger than before.”

He wouldn’t’ve thought the first time he was kissed in front of a crowd would also be the first time he saw Anduin cry in public but, well. He supposed the moment was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's Day One! Ty for reading!


End file.
